Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  WV
by SilentScreamerS
Summary: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Wang Version. "Your wang, Lucius. I require your wang."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

For a second they stood quite still, wangs directed at each other's chest; then, recognising each other, they stowed their wangs beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.

**There was a rustle somewhere to the right: Yaxley drew his wang again, pointing it over his companion's head…**

Yaxley thrust his wang back under his cloal with a snort.

"**As I was saying," continuing Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wang from one of you before I go to kill Potter."**

"No volunteer?" said Voldemort. "Let's see…Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wang anymore."

"**Your wang, Lucius. I require your wang."**

At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wang and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.

"And the core?"

"Dragon – dragon heartstring."

"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his own wang and compared the lengths.

Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement, for a fractions of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wang in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

"Give you my wang, Lucius? _My _wang?"

**Voldemort raised Lucius' wang, pointing it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table and gave it a tiny flick.**

"**And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wang-free hand.**

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wang, and Charity fell silent as if gagged.

'…_**I've had access to a source most journalists would swap their wangs for…'**_

'_After they've read my book, people may be forced to conclude that Grindewald simply conjured a white handkerchief from the end of his wang and came quietly!'_

**His Muggle clothing, Invisibility Cloak, potion-making kit, certain books, the photograph album Hagrid had once given him, a stack of letters and his wang had been repacked into his old rucksack.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm only yanking your wang…"

**Wriggling around, he cried ad a red bolt of light shot from his own wang…**

More Killing Curses flew past Harry's head from the remaining Death Eaters' wangs…

**In desperation Harry pointed his wang at the sidecar and shouted…**

As they soared upwards, away from the two remaining Death Eaters, Harry spat blood out of his mouth, pointing his wang at the falling sidecar and yelled…

**One of them still had a wang…**

Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without a broomstick or Thestral to hold him, his snake-like face gleaming out of the blackness, his white fingers raising his wang again.

**As the pain from Harry's scar forced his eyes shut, his wang acted of its own accord.**

"_Your wang, Selwyn, give me your wang!"_

"**Your wangs here, son," said Ted, tapping it on Harry's arm. "It fell right beside you, I pciked it up."**

Over Hermione's shoulder Harry saw him raise a wang and pointed it at Lupin's chest.

**Kinglsey turned his wang on Harry, but Lupin said, "It's him. I've checked!"**

"**All right, all right!" said Kingsely, stowing his wang back beneath his cloak.**

…with a wave of his wang he sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the thirteenth aloft.

"**It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wang, My wang acted of its own accord."**

**After a few moments, hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."**

"**No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have known where Voldemort was, but my was spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognised. I've never made gold flames appear before."**

Now that he came to think of it, he had never heard of a wang performing magic on its own before.

**Dumbledore would have known now and why Harry's wang had acted independently, because Dumbledore always had the answers; he had known about wangs, had explained the strange connection that existed between his wang and Voldemort's…**

"_You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wang!"_

"**I swear I did not…I believed a different wang would work…  
"Explain, then, what happened. Lucius' wang is destroyed!"**

"**I cannot understand…the connection…exists only…between your two wangs…"**

And Harry saw the white hand raise its wang and felt Voldemort's surge of vicious anger, saw the frail old man on the floor writhe in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fleur said his wang was blasted out of his hand," said Harry.

**Hastily pulling out his wang, he pointed it at the rag…**

The wang siphoned off most of the grease.

**Ron muttered, pointing his wang at the ceiling.**

…Harry instinctively dived for his wang…

**Harry watched her as she waved her wang near the washing line…**

Harry seized the wang lying beside his camp bed, pointed it at the cluttered desk where he had left his glasses and spoke…

"**You'd be surprised; it's not all about wangwork, either."**

…then waved her wang in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon to flop out of the frying pan on to the floor.

**It provided a distraction watching Mrs Weasley force Charlie into a chair, raise her wang threateningly and announce that he was about to get a proper haircut.**

Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wang and drape them artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wang, Hermione turned the leaves on the crab-apple tree to gold.

**Seconds later Harry realised that it was his birthday cake, which Mrs Weasley was suspending with her wang rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground.**

…Harry flicked his wang at the oil lamps…

**Scrimgeour limped towards Harry and jabbed him hard in the chest with the point of his wang: it singed a hole in Harry's T-shirt like a lit cigarette.**

"**Oi!" said Ron, jumping up and raising his own wang…**

She whispered, waving her wang in the direction of the stairs.

**The tufty-hair wizard raised his wang high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them…**

They all did so, Aunty Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wang.

**He drew his wang from the inside of his robes and tapped it menacingly on his thigh; sparks flew out of the end.**

"**Gregorovitch!" said Harry loudly; and Krum started but Harry was too excited to care; the memory had come back to him at the sight of Krum's wang: Ollivander taking it and examining it carefully before the Triwizard Tournament.**

"**Vot about him?" asked Krum suspiciously.**

"**He's a wangmaker!"**

"**I know that," said Krum.**

"**He made your wang! That's what I thought – Quidditch…"**

**Krum was looking more and more suspicious.**

"**How do you know Gregorovitch made my wang?"**

"I had not realised I ever discussed my wang with fans."

"**I vos one of the last to purchase a Gregorovitch vang."**

So Voldemort was looking for a celebrated wangmaker, and Harry did not have to search far for a reason: it was surely because of what Harry's wang had done on the night that Voldemort pursued him across the skies. The holly and phoenix feather wang had conquered the borrowed wang, something that Ollivander had not anticipated or understood. Would Gregorovitch know better? Was he truly more skilled than Ollivander, did he know secrets of wangs that Ollivande did not?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and drew their wangs.

…**then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their wangs raised…**

The two workmen made identical movements and Harry mirrored them without conscious thought: all three of them drew their wangs.

…**shining black ropes flew from his wang-tip…**

…the force of the explosion slammed him into the wall and he felt his wang leave his hand…

**She pointed her wang at Ron…**

Harry picked up his wang and climbed over the debris to where the large, blond Death Eater was sprawled across the bench.

**She took a deep, calming breath, then pointed her wang at Dolohov's forehead…**

Ron struggled for a moment before managing to extract his wang from his pocket.

"It's no wonder I can't get it out, Hermione, you packed my old jeans they're too tight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," hissed Hermione, and as she dragged the waitress out of sight of the windows Harry heard her mutter a suggestion as to where Ron could stick his wang instead.

**They raced up the stone steps and Harry tapped the front door once, with his wang.**

"No!" Harry shouted, and though he had raised his wang no spell occurred to him.

"**SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, directing his wang at her…**

"Before we go any further, I think we'd better check," whispered Hermione, and she raised her wang…

**Hermione waved her wang to ignite the old gas lamps…**

Then Hermione shrieked; Harry drew his wang again…

…**he saw a long room lit only by firelight, and the great, blond Death Eater on the floor, screaming, writhing, and a slighter figure standing over hi, wang outstretched…**

Desperate for something to do, for distraction, he slipped out of his sleeping bag, picked up his wang and crept out of the room. On the landing he whispered, and started to climb the stairs by wanglight.

**He pushed open the door, holding his wang high to cast light as widely as possible.**

Ron appeared, panting, a minute later, his wang ready in his hand.

**Hermione pointed her wang at the door handle…**

She raised her wang…


	5. Chapter 5

Every nerve in his body seemed to tauten: he pulled out his wang, moved into the shadows beside the decapitated elf-heads and waited.

**Harry pointed his wang into the middle of it.**

Ron and Hermione came crashing down the stairs behind Harry, wangs pointing, like his, at the unknown man now standing with his arms raised in the hall below.

"**Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wang at Mrs Black instead.**

Ron, too, lowered his wang, but Harry did not.

"**Oh, all right," said Harry, lowering his wang, "but I had to check, didn't I?"**

They descended into the kitchen, where Hermione pointed her wang at the grate.

**Lupin drew his wang so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own…**

Mundungus scrambled up and pulled out his wang; Hermione, however, was too quick for him.

**Mundungus' wang soared into the air and Hermione caught it.**

Ron sat up, panting, and watched as Harry pointed his wang deliberately at Mundungus's nose.

"**We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye," said Harry, moving his wang a little closer to Mundungus's baggy, bloodshot eyes.**

Harry's wand was now so close to the bridge of Mundungus's nose that Mundungus had gone cross-eyed trying to keep it in view.

**Harry dropped his wang: it hit Mundungus on the nose…**

Hermione screamed, and a jet of water streamed from her wang, engulfing a sputtering and choking Mundungus.

**Abandoning that attempt to close the door, she began to back away down the dark hall, and Harry followed, gliding towards her, and his long-fingered hand had drawn his wang.**

He raised the wang. She screamed.

**Ron was right behind her, looking unnerved as he pointed his wang into the corners of the chilly bathroom.**

"He's a foreign wangmaker," said Harry. "He made Krum's wang and Krum reckons he's brilliant."

"But according to you," said Ron, "Voldemort's got Ollivander locked up somewhere. If he's already got a wangmaker, what does he need another for?"

"Maybe he agrees with Krum, maybe he thinks Gregorovitch is better … or else he thinks Gregorovitch will be able to explain what my wang did when he was chasing me, because Ollivander didn't know."

"**Harry, you keep talking about what your wang did," said Hermione, "but **_**you **_**made it happen!"**

They glared at each other: Harry knew that he had not convinced Hermione and that she was marshalling counterarguments, against both his theory on his wang and the fact that he was permitting himself into Voldemort's mind.

**Harry, who was now sleeping in Sirius' room, lay in bed with his wanglight trained on the old photograph…**

As he extinguished his wang, he was thinking not of Polyjuice Potion, Puking Pastilles or the navy blue robes of Magical Maintenance; he thought of Gregorovitch the wangmaker…

**She pointed her wang at the padlocked and heavily graffitied fire door beside them…**


	6. Chapter 6

They were all waving and twiddling their wangs in unison…

**Then the young witch beside him confirmed his suspicion as she spoke, waving and twirling her wang… **

Then he turned to face the room again, raising his wang and murmuring…

…**Thicknesse finally walked to the desk and pointed his wang at the quill standing ready in the inkpot.**

"A wang was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today," Umbridge was saying. "Eight and three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn hair core. Do you recognise this description?"

Mrs Cattermole nodded, mopping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Could you please tell us which witch or wizard you took that wang from?"

"T-took?" sobbed Mrs Cattermole. "I didn't t-take it from anybody. I b-bought it when I was eleven years old. It-it-it _chose _me."

"**No," said Umbridge, "no, I don't think so, Mrs Cattermole. Wangs only choose witches or wizards."**

He raised his wang, not even troubled to keep it concealed beneath his Invisibility Cloak…

…**Yaxley, confused, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry's disembodied hand and wang pointing at him. He tried to draw his own wang, but too late.**

The silver stag soared from the tip of Harry's wang…

**Harry spoke, pointing his wang…**

A silver otter burst from the end of Hermione's wang and swam graceful through the air to join the stag.

"**Who's got wangs?"**

**About half of them raised their wangs.**

"**OK, all of you who haven't got wangs need to attach yourself to somebody who has. We'll need to be fast – before they stop us."**

As the balding wizard lifted his wang, Harry raised an enormous fist and punched him, sending him flying through the air.

**He grabbed his wang from the ground and pointed it into the depths of the magical bag.**

…raising her wang, she began to walk in a wide circle around Harry and Ron…

…**Hermione was now performing a complicated figure of eight movements with her wang…**

"_erecto!"_ she added, pointing her wang…

**Harry looked over at Hermione and the question he had dbeen about to ask – about whether Mrs Cattermole's lack of wang would prevent her Apparating alongside her husband – died in his throat.**

Evening brought no change; Harry lit his wang…

…**Harry thought they were caused by animals rather than people, yet he kept his hand held tight at the ready.**

…all he felt as he sat looking out at the darkness, of which his wang lit only a tiny part, was owrry about what would happen next.

**Harry's voice was high, clear and cold: his wang held in front of him by a long-fingered, white hand. **

…then the intruder shot a Stunning Spell from his wang…

"**How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wang if he's tied up?"**

…Voldemort had said nothing about Harry's wang, nothing about the twin core, nothing about Gregorovitch making a new wang and more powerful wang to beat Harry's…

…**and yet he had killed him, apparently without asking him a single question about wanglore.**


	7. Chapter 7

There in its shadow he buried Mad-Eye Moody's eye and marked the spot by gouging a small cross in the bark with his wang.

**They drew their wangs, waiting.**

As they lifted the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus free of Hermione's bag she kept her wang pointing at it…

…**Hermione knelt down in front of the empty canvas, her wang directed at its centre…**

Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wang was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own.

**Meanwhile, Harry had started to bring out the Marauder's Map and examined it by wanglight.**

She gasped so dramatically that Harry's insides turned over; he drew his wang…

**Keeping his hand closed tightly on the wang in his jacket pocket, Harry moved towards the nearest grave.**

Hermione lit her wang and pointed it at the name on the headstone.

**But Hermione raised her wang, mobbed it in a circle through the air and a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them.**

She broke from him to free her wang arm.

…**his wang ignited.**

…she seemed distracted by his lit wang-tip.

**Harry raised his wang and saw the outline of a cluttered dressing table beneath the curtained window.**

Harry edged between her and the unmade bed, his wang raised.

**The snake struck as he raised his wang: the force of the bite to his forearm sent the wang spinning up towards the ceiling…**

"_Accio…accio wang…"_

**Frozen air filled the room as Harry ducked to avoid another shower of broken** **glass and his foot slipped on a pencil-like something – his wang – **

Harry raised his wang, but as he did so his scar seared more painfully, more powerfully that it had done in years.

…**beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wang…one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother…**

…the tall, black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wang for the amusement of the black-haired boy in his blue pyjamas.

**He threw his down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…**

His white hand pulled out the wang beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

**It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wang…**

Hold him off, without a wang in his hand!

…**she had no wang upon her either…**

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy flick of his wang…

**He pointed the wang very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.**

"Where's my wang?"

She did not answer, she merely looked at him.

"Where's my wang, Hermione?"

She was biting her lip, and tears swam in her eyes.

"Harry…"

"_Where's my wang?"_

She reached down beside the bed and held it out to him.

The holly and phoenix wang was nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely.

Harry took it into his hands as though it was a living thing that had suffered a great injury. He could not think properly: everything was a blur of panic and fear, then he held out the wang to Hermione.

"Mend it, please."

"Harry, I don't think, when it's broken like this-"

"Please, Hermione, try!"

**The dangling half of the wang resealed itself. Harry held it up.**

The wang sparked feebly, then went out. Harry pointed it at Hermione.

**Hermione's wang gave a little jerk, but did not leave her hand. The first feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wang, which split in two again. He stared at it, aghast, unable to take in what he was seeing … the wang that had survived so much …**

"It was an accident," said Harry mechanically. He felt empty, stunned. "We'll - we'll find a way to repair it."

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to," said Hermione, tears trickling down her face. "Remember … remember Ron? When he broke his wang, crashing the car? It was never the same again, he had to get a new one."

**How was he supposed to find himself a wang?**

Her face glazed with tears, Hermione handed over her wang…


	8. Chapter 8

…his senses had been spiked by the calamity of losing his wang.

…**the wang is only as good as the wizard.**

She had not felt the wang spin like a needle of a compass and shoot gold flames at his enemy.

**He pulled the pieces of the broken wang out of his pocket and, without looking at them, tucked them away in Hagrid's pouch around his neck.**

…they had now sword, and now, Harry had no wang.

**Hermione looked frightened that he might curse her with her own wang.**

All was ashes: hoe much more could he lose? Ron, Dumbledore, the phoenix wang…

**Harry picked up Hermione's wang, which he dropped in the snow, and sat back down in the entrance of the tent.**

Finally, he got up in the darkness and joined Hermione, who was huddled in the entrance of the tent reading (_A History of Magic) _by the light of her wang.

**He jumped to his feet, his voice frozen in his throat, and raised Hermione's wang.**

…the wang-tip ignited.

**Was he imagining that somebody stood beyond the reach of the wanglight, watching him?**

**He held the wang higher.**

Something gleamed in the light of the wang and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its cracked, black surface glittering as he raised the wang higher to examine it.

**The ice reflected his distorted shadow, and the beam of wanglight, but deep below the thick, misty grey carapace, something else glinted.**

**A great silver cross…**

**His heart skipped into his mouth: he dropped to his knees at the pool's edge and angled the wang so as to flood the bottom of the pool with as much light as possible.**

Again he directed the wang at the surrounding trees and bushes…

**He pointed the wang at the silvery shape…**

He placed the pouch containing his wang, his mother's letter, the shard of Sirius's letter and the old Snitch on top of his clothes, then he pointed Hermione's wang at the ice.

**He stepped to the pool's edge and place Hermione's wang on the ground, still lit.**

Harry put Hagrid's pouch back around his neck, pulled on a final sweater, stopped to pick up Hermione's wang and face Ron again.

**They both looked at the ornate silver sword, its rubied hilt glinting a little in the light from Hermione's wang.**

Harry looked around, Hermione's wang held up high…

**Harry whirled around, slipping in the snow, wang held ready to defend himself but there was nothing to fight.**

"You-crawl-back-here-after-weeks-and-weeks-oh, _where's my wang?_" She looked as though ready to wrestle it out of Harry's hands and he reacted instinctively.

"**Give me back my wang! **_**Give it back to me!"**_

"It was a bit pathetic to be honest, but there weer still five of them and only one of me and they'd taken my wang. Then the two of them got into a fight and while the others were distracted I managed to hit the one holding me in the stomach, grabbed his wang, Disarmed the bloke holding mine and Disapparated,"

"**And you said … something about my wang …"**

…Hermione had mentioned it when talking about repairing Harry's wang.

**Deciding that it was at last safe to do so, Harry removed the Shiled Charm with a wave of Hermione's wang and turned to Ron.**

"Did you just say you got away from the Snatchers with a spare wang?"

**He tugged open a buckle on his rucksack and pulled out a short, dark wang out of its pocket. "Here. I figured it's always handy to have a back-up."**

"**You were right," said Harry, holding out his hand. "Mine's broken."**

Ron passed Harry the new wang.


End file.
